12 May 1977
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1977-05-12 ; Comments *Message from Ken Garner to Peel Mailing List, 2011-04-07: "This...is half a show from May 1977, featuring This Heat and The Stranglers, and records from the curious pre and post punk mixture of that time - roger daltrey, anyone? - and is therefore very enjoyable." *The Tennessee Ernie Ford track is yet another in the list of "one-of-the-earliest-records-I-bought" songs that JP details occasionally. *Debut play for Slaughter & The Dogs, described by Peel as "a bunch of lads from Manchester", although he shies away from giving the title (even though it is plainly obvious from one listen). *John is slightly less than satisfied with the new Sandy Denny LP, and avers that the best thing she ever did after leaving Fairport Convention was an EP that he cannot remember the title of: it was called Pass Of Arms. *Another recording, not a continuous segment but a pause-button edit, is now available and includes the remainder of the session tracks: items from this are marked with a §. Sound quality is more watery but brings the total availability of the programme to 81 minutes. Sessions *This Heat, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1977-03-28. Available on Made Available: John Peel Sessions (This Is). *Stranglers, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1977-03-01. Available on "The Sessions" (Essential, 1995). 'Somethin' Better Change' also available on Winters Of Discontent - The Peel Sessions 77-83 (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *Stranglers: 'Hanging Around' (Peel Session) § :(JP: 'Just one of the bands who are making the first half of 1977 the best six months for music since the latter half of 1967. Does that make any sense? I think I know what I said, anyway. Those are the Stranglers of course and that's their first number.') § File a begins *Roger Daltrey: 'One of The Boys / Leon (LP-One Of The Boys)' (Polydor) *Clash: 'Capitol Radio (7"-Capital Radio E.P.)' (CBS) § *Outlaws: 'Cold & Lonesome / Hurry Sundown (LP-Hurry Sundown)' (Arista) *This Heat: 'Fall Of Saigon' (Peel Session) § *Tennessee Ernie Ford: 'Shotgun Boogie' *Stranglers: 'I Feel Like A Wog' (Peel Session) (preceded by a kind of anti-racist disclaimer) § *Culture: 'I'm Not Ashamed' (LP-Two Sevens Clash) Joe Gibbs Music (tape flip) *Country Joe McDonald: 'Thought Dreams (LP-Goodbye Blues)' (Line) :(JP: 'I bet when that was issued in America it had a useful inner sleeve that told you where it was recorded and who did what and to whom and so forth, but over here it's just got one of those ordinary paper sleeves and no information whatsoever. Boo.') *Slaughter & The Dogs: 'The Bitch (7")' (Rabid) :(JP: 'Last-minute programming change there. I was going to play you the Iggy Pop single, but that came in really moments ago and I thought you'd want to hear it. I don't know why I always rush these things onto the air, I must admit, because nobody else is going to play 'em. It's not as though it's like a world exclusive, but at the same time I wanted to hear it and I thought it was quite good, and I thought you'd want to hear it too.') *Sandy Denny: 'I Wish I Was A Fool For You (For Shame Of Doing Wrong) (LP-Rendezvous)' (Island) *This Heat: 'Not Waving But Drowning' (Peel Session) § *Gene Vincent: 'Vincent's Blues / Maybe / My Heart (LP-Sounds Like Gene Vincent)' (Capitol) *Stranglers: 'Goodbye Toulouse' (Peel Session) § (File a fades out here: full version on file b) File a ends :(JP: 'The more I hear 'em, the more I like 'em.') § *This Heat: 'Horizontal Hold' (Peel Session) § :(JP: The last from Mr. and Mrs. Strangler's little boys.') § *Stranglers: 'Something Better Change' (Peel Session) § :(JP: 'As long as it's not the leader of the First Division, I don't care what it is.') § File ;Name *a) Peel 1977-05-12 This Heat, Stranglers (incomplete) *b) John Peel 1977.05.12 Stranglers + This Heat ;Length *a) 01:02:08 *b) 00:40:06 ;Other *a) Many thanks to John and Ken. *b) Many thanks to Jim. ;Available *a) Currently unavailable. *b) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zv4iyccn7d1w34o Category:1977 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)